Drabbles: HitsuMatsu
by 10IceDragon
Summary: Just some drabbles of Toshiro and Rangiku inspired by things i see or hear etc. everyday and so on.
1. Different

Two people couldn't be more different than Rangiku and Toshiro. In fact, they're like total opposites.

His white hair was moon to her orange sun, and personalities not even recognizable to each to mention Toshiro's strict attitude and Rangiku's lazy one, and Rangiku's warm inviting voice was no comparison to Toshiro's cold harsh tone. But there was one thing they did have in common.

Their love for eachother was stronger than the world alone.

* * *

**Hope you liked this, since this is a bit easier to write than my other stories. I might upload on this one more often, so please review! Thanks!**


	2. Books

"What'chya doin?" Rangiku skipped over to Toshiro, who was currently laying on the couch with an opened book.

"Reading," His eyes not averting from the book.

"Aw, reading's boring. Let's do something!" She teased as she tugged at his sleeve. Toshiro didn't reply.

"Hmph," Ranigku pouted, crossing her arms. She picked up another book, but watched him to see if he would do something.

30 minutes had past, as Rangiku finally got up and groaned as she walked towards Toshiro again.

"I'm not going to go anywhere, you know," Toshiro flipped the next page. Suddenly, Ranigku had an idea,

"You don't need to," She added a smirk in her voice. Rangiku crawled on top of him, and started kissing his neck and everywhere on his face non-stop for an hour. That was, before she started doing...other things...to him. Toshiro lost focus on his book afterwards as he repeatedly cursed under his breath. He practically lost all strength in his body as he finally kicked Rangiku out of the room. He could hear her laugh behind the barrack door.

Oh he swore, he would never read again.

* * *

**This turned out a little longer than i expected it to be. Eh oh well.**

**Please review and i'll cherish you forever!**


	3. Tears

Rangiku sat along the rocks surrounding a waterfall. Thinking of her beloved, she wished that he was here, comforting her, with his long, warm arms. She loved him so much, and for him to be away from her was unbearable.

_"Captain..."_ She thought as a tear fell from her eyes, followed my more.

A bell rang, an alarm, hearing someone shout, "THE OPEN THE GATE! OPEN THE GATE!"

Everyone scrambled to the entrance of the soul society, including Rangiku, pushing through the other shinigami's to see who came. As the doors opened, her tears stopped immediately.

Alas, her love has come.

* * *

**Ugh, my life is so annoying. Maybe review to make it less annoying? Please? Meh, i tried. **


	4. Cold

Rangiku laid on the couch, wrapped in heaps of thick blankets. She still shivered underneath them.

_"Ugh, stupid Ikkaku, blowing out the heater!"_ She thought to herself.

It was below freezing outside, snowing and hailing hard as rocks. Since Ikkaku blew out the squad 10 barrack heater, no one had the strength to do anything. Well, except to Toshiro who was practically immune to the cold. The other captains wouldn't let them into their barracks, so here lies Rangiku, freezing to death.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro slammed the door open. "Let off your lazy butt and get to work!" he pointed at the large stack of paper work on her desk.

Rangiku winced. "It's freezing cold! I can't do anything without turning into ice!"

Toshiro sighed. "You really are a hassle." He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Then will you promise me to do all of it tomorrow?" He kissed her forehead as Rangiku warmed immediately in his arms, smiling and drifting into sleep. "Yes taichou," She whispered.

_"Maybe the cold isn't so bad after all..."_ She thought.

* * *

**Sorry for the late upload, i was on vacation with no wifi, my worst nightmare. **

I** hope you enjoyed this one, feel free to review! **


	5. Voice

"Taichoouuuuu" Rangiku groaned as she laid on the couch.

"What Matsumoto," Toshiro was sitting straight, as usual, working on his stack of forever lasting paperwork.

"Can you sing for me?"

Toshiro jumped at the sudden question, dropping his brush and spilling the ink all over his paper. "What kind of question is that?" He scrambled trying to get the black stains out.

"It's a simple question. I wanna hear your voice! I've heard all the other captains sing, why not my own? Please?" She whined.

"No. It's a waste of time." He sat back down.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I'll do all my paperwork for this week!"

All the annoying whining made Toshiro finally give in. "Fine, but only a little!" He was obviously bothered. Rangiku smiled, seeing that her begging had worked. Toshiro just hummed a simple tune, with only a couple lyrics, but that was just enough as Rangiku drifted away to his beautiful angel-like voice. Suddenly waking form her trance, a stack of paper landed on her lap with a big **THUMP**.

"There. I want it done by tomorrow." Toshiro headed for the door as Rangiku beat him towards it.

"Oh would you look at the time!" Rangiku looked down at her obviously invisible watch. She dashed out before all the other captains in the soul society could hear Toshiro could yell out his usual,

"MATSUMOTO!"


	6. Sleep

**Sorry for the late update. I'm just lacking inspiration these days, (and TOTALLY NOT because i've been distracted reading yaoi Death note fanfics. Enough of my excuses, here you go.**

* * *

She was annoying. VERY, annoying.

Of course, Rangiku claims to not be able to sleep without her wonderful captain beside her. And how does she resolve this problem? Of course. To wake him up in the middle of the night, until he finally lets her stay there, since he knew it was just a waste of time to argue. It had become a regular habit for them on most days, seeing that Toshiro had bags under his eyes, easily noticeable when he came in for work, and today, was one of those days.

"Taaiiiccchhhooouu!" Rangiku tackled her superior, (in rank, not height) as she suffocated Toshiro with her overly...large...breasts.

"Maphumoto! Geph off of me!" His voice muffled, until finally getting back up on his feet. "What do you want?

"Can i sleep at your house tonight? Please!" Her whining gave him a headache, as he rubbed his temples, while you could swear to see a vein popping out of his forehead. Like always, he gave in, and when night fell upon them both, he sighed in defeat.

He was lying on his back in bed, staring at the ceiling as Rangiku clutched his waist and lied her head on his chest like a pillow. She had a huge smile on her face, as she slept like a rock. Toshiro sighed once more, and looked down at her, changing his expression to a smile too, wondering why she loved him so much.

Yes, it was annoying. Yet, so annoyingly cute.

* * *

**Hopefully next update might not be as long, or maybe i'll start writing deathnote fanfics, that'll be nice. yeah.**

**Please review!**


End file.
